


Не люди и не в черном

by Mozilla



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantastic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozilla/pseuds/Mozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стоит лучше выбирать места для секса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не люди и не в черном

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение! Присутствуют сцены неграфичной расчлененки.

Обычно места встреч они подбирали тщательно. Ханамия подбирал. Киеши, кажется, было совершенно все равно где и когда. И как часто, и в каких позах. Ханамия уже заебался напоминать ему, что задница у него, в отличие от сердца Киеши, не железная. И о том, чтобы тот держал язык за зубами и не вздумал хоть кому-нибудь ляпнуть об их отношениях, тоже заебался напоминать. Киеши вообще заебал Ханамию до ужаса, но в этих отношениях был свой плюс. Плюс имел в длину двадцать пять сантиметров и идеально подходил его нежелезной заднице. 

В этот раз подобрать место Ханамия не успел. Киеши свалился ему на голову прямо в магазине, и тут надо было либо начинать его морально унижать, либо идти трахаться. Поскольку до этого они не виделись целую неделю, второй вариант выглядел более привлекательно. 

Единственным местом, которое пришло на тот момент в голову Ханамии, был парк по соседству. Благо, что время было позднее, почти ночь, темно, народа нет, кусты есть – не идеально, но терпимо. 

Киеши послушно шел за ним, то и дело порываясь облапать его за задницу. Кажется, он тоже видел в нем только один плюс, хотя тут можно было и ошибиться – на минет Киеши тоже никогда не жаловался. Так что и тут Ханамия его сделал – у него целых два плюса, а у Киеши только один. Лузер, короче. 

В кусты они ввалились с таким шумом, что если в парке кто-то и был, то они тут же поторопились уйти. 

Если перечислять все, что Ханамии не нравилось в Киеши, можно было бы составить список из тысячи позиций. И где-то в первых десяти пунктах была бы вписана и три раза обведена его любовь к поцелуям. Слюнявая бессмысленная хуйня, которая отнимала очень много времени от самого главного. 

Вот и в этот раз, как только они избавились от одежды, ему пришлось минуты три стоять, открыв рот, и тупо пялиться то на рожу Киеши, то на небо, то на… Что за хуйня? 

Он оттолкнул Киеши и приготовился заорать. Ну потому что, а кто бы не заорал, если бы увидел ту самую мифическую летающую тарелочку, которая собирается опуститься тебе на голову и выглядит нихрена не тарелочкой, а огромной дурой в треть небоскреба?

Но заорать он не успел, потому что из основания этой ебаной инопланетной хуйни вырвался зеленый луч света, и Ханамия застыл. Совсем. Дышать он тоже не мог, но помирать от этого вроде не собирался. Он все еще прислушивался к своему организму, убеждаясь, что тот прекрасно обходится без кислорода, как его ноги оторвались от земли. Нет, все-таки отнимать возможность орать – это жестоко. И что ему делать в такой ситуации? Оставалось только думать и ловить разбегающиеся в панике мысли. 

Ханамия никогда не увлекался чтением бульварных газетенок, да и фильмы про НЛО его не интересовали, так что его познания в этой области были крайне малы и ограничивались только какими-то нелепыми слухами об опытах над людьми и подготовке к захвату Земли. До этого момента он твердо знал об инопланетянах только одно – их не существует. Если он выживет, придется пересмотреть свои установки.

Рядом с ним в том же луче зеленого света медленно и печально поднимался Киеши. Он застыл в нелепой позе с приоткрытым ртом, растопыренными руками и стоящим членом. От осознания, что он и сам сейчас, скорее всего, выглядит не лучше, Ханамии опять захотелось заорать. 

Их всосало в корабль и какое-то время они так и висели в темноте. Потом вспыхнул зеленый свет. Интересно, почему все время зеленый? Никакого разнообразия. 

А в огромное помещение, в центре которого они с Киеши болтались, зашли инопланетяне. Они тоже были зелеными, и это Ханамию уже не удивило.

\- Курлы-перлык! – сказал один из них и ткнул отростком в их сторону.

\- Перлык! Перлык! – загомонили остальные, раскачивая большими круглыми головами во все стороны сразу. 

Шикарно поговорили. Ханамия и рад был бы подумать, что с ними пытаются наладить контакт, но зеленым человечкам явно было начхать на то, понимают их или нет. А особенно настораживало то, что находилось вокруг. Поскольку шевелиться Ханамия не мог, то он видел только задранную ногу Киеши, несколько инопланетян и длинные ряды полок с чем-то. Это что-то было очень разнообразным, но неуловимо пугающим. И общая планировка помещения напоминала морг. Или больницу. В одном из прозрачных контейнеров, который Ханамия мог разглядеть достаточно хорошо, плавали три разноцветных глаза. И они двигали зрачками. Ну, или Ханамия двинулся все-таки головой.

\- Тырлы мырлы перлык, - а инопланетяне все еще о чем-то трепались. Один из них прошел мимо Ханамии и что-то достал с полки, которую тот не видел. – Хурлы перлык, - он потряс контейнером, а потом ткнул щупальцем в сторону Киеши. – Увало перлык! 

Ханамия присмотрелся и похолодел. В контейнере был член. Не слишком большой, но явно живой. Из головки стекала капелька смазки. 

\- Хурлы! – еще раз повторил этот зеленый человечек и швырнул контейнер в возникшую на полу небольшую черную дыру. Она пожрала его и тут же схлопнулась. 

Из-под ноги Киеши вынырнул другой инопланетянин. В щупальцах он держал какую-то тонкую металлическую полоску.

\- Пилик! – решительно сказал он. И начал пилик. В смысле пилить. Член. Он начал отпиливать член Киеши. 

Может, и хорошо, что они не могли орать, как-то меланхолично подумал Ханамия. А еще хорошо, что он не видит лица Киеши. 

Член отпилили быстро, так же быстро запаковали его в прозрачный контейнер и торжественно водрузили на полку.

\- Увало-увало перлык, - восхищенно перешептывались инопланетяне, подрагивая щупальцами. 

\- Пилик? – кто-то из них посмотрел в сторону Ханамии.

\- Хурлы, - пренебрежительно махнул другой щупальцем.

Пидор, обиженно подумал Ханамия. Сам ты хурлы. С другой стороны, лучше уж хурлы, чем пилик.

\- Обурлы нахрыл вирла, - Ханамия уже не разбирался кто это сказал, потому что пол под их ногами раскрылся, и они начали медленно падать вниз.

Опустились они мягко. И как только их ноги коснулись земли, оцепенение пропало. И Ханамия заорал. Матом. Много, долго и со вкусом. Он перебирал все известные и неизвестные ругательства. Он бы с удовольствием орал еще и еще, только бы не оборачиваться и не смотреть на Киеши. Не видеть, что с ним сделали, и как он там вообще – живой или нет. 

Заткнулся он тогда, когда Киеши подошел со спины и обнял его. Они постояли так пару минут, а потом Ханамия неуверенно провел рукой между ног Киеши. Гладкая кожа. Ни раны, ни члена. Как будто его даже анатомически там не предусмотрено было.

\- Пиздец, - тихо сказал он и сел на землю. – Это же был музей.

Киеши вздохнул и сел рядом. Он выглядел грустным. Неудивительно, конечно. Но все равно бесит. Ханамия не привык видеть Киеши грустным. Лучше бы он разозлился. Со злым Киеши ебаться было здорово. А ведь теперь с ним не поебешься. Так получается, Киеши ему теперь не нужен?

\- Ну и что ты сидишь с грустной рожей? – не выдержал Ханамия. – Подумаешь, член отрезали. Зато живой.

\- Я не о нем грущу, - откликнулся Киеши. – О тебе.

\- Мне-то ничего не отрезали, - усмехнулся Ханамия.

\- Я теперь тебе не нужен, - Киеши пожал плечами.

Вот мудак. За кого он его принимает?

\- Задница-то у тебя осталась. И не такой уж у меня хурлы, - Ханамия разозлился.

Киеши начал лыбиться и полез целоваться. Мудак как он есть. И никаких плюсов. И какого хрена Ханамия его терпит?


End file.
